degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tyson Powell
Doug Powell '''(born '''Tyson Guthrie-Middleton) is the son born on April 22, 2011 to Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie in the Season 10 finale Drop the World (2). He was eventually given up for adoption after his parents were not able to care for him properly. His adoptive parents are Cathy Powell and Ed Powell. Character History Season 10 In Drop the World (2), Jenna went into labor during the school dance while talking to Chantay. It is assumed that Jenna had him in the ambulance. Once the group gets to the hospital, they all admire Tyson. Season 11 Tyson appears in the Season 11 opening credits with his parents, outside of Degrassi on a bench (but is not credited in the opening). K.C. is holding him while Jenna plays her guitar beside them. In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Jenna and K.C. reveal that Tyson's grandmother, Lisa Guthrie, is babysitting him, so that they can have a night out at the Keke Palmer concert. In LoveGame, Jenna brings Tyson to school with her, revealing she is taking time off of school to raise him. She tells Alli that he gets 2 hours of sleep a night. When K.C. approaches Jenna, she tells him her and Tyson wanted to wish him a good first day back to school. Later, Jenna asks Kyle, Tyson's uncle, to babysit him, and he reveals Tyson wakes him up while he is screaming during the night. When K.C. comes to visit, Tyson is asleep. Jenna brings Tyson with her to Above the Dot and hands him to K.C., as he had not been acting like a father and so she could spend time with her friends. Jenna tells Alli that she is all Tyson has. At the end of the episode, at K.C.'s request, Jenna decides to move in with him, bringing Tyson with her. In Lose Yourself (1), Tyson's grandma, Lisa, was watching over him part-time, so that his mom could go to school in the mornings. He falls off the change table after Jenna leaves him there unattended while she plays the guitar. The doctor that checked on him told K.C. and Jenna that she would have to call Child Services. I n''' Lose Yourself (2), Jenna considers putting him up for adoption. In '''Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna and K.C. meet the Powells, a couple looking to adopt, however K.C. doesn't want to give Ty up. In Extraordinary Machine (2), K.C. finally decides to give Tyson to the Powell's. Both Jenna and K.C. spend some time with Tyson before giving him up. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Jenna reveals that she hasn't spoken with K.C. since they gave Tyson up for adoption, as it reminds her that she is a horrible person for giving up her baby. In class, K.C. gives Jenna her songbook along with a box full of pictures of Tyson and his old items, such as an old toy and hat. Later, Jenna is looking at the photos again, which causes her to start crying. She talks to Alli, and reveals that she feels like the situation with Tyson and K.C. is "haunting" her. Later at the Bhandari home, she looks at the picture of her, K.C, and Tyson right after his birth in the hospital, and Jenna begins to write a song. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), at the Edwards-Glen House, while having dinner with Clare and Jake's family, Jenna reveals that she had a baby last spring before giving it up to be adopted. Helen and Glen congratulate her on being able to move on past that difficulty. In Need You Now (1), K.C. receives an invitation from the Powell's to Tyson's Christening. He decides he wants to go and invites Jenna, but she tells him that she and Jake have plans to go to the mall. When K.C. visits the Powells, he's very happy to see his son and asks if he can hold him. Tyson cries when K.C. picks him up, and Mrs. Powell says that he is at the age where he's uncomfortable around strangers. The Powells see that this offended K.C., and ask if he wants to join them to take a walk. After the walk, K.C. states that the neighborhood is quiet. Mrs. Powell responds by saying that kids are everywhere when school ends. Mr. Powell says that Doug will be playing with them in a few years. K.C. asks him who Doug is, and he tells him that it was his father's name. K.C. realizes that this is what they call Tyson now, and says its a nice name. Mrs. Powell then says that they should be putting the kid to bed, and K.C. offers to help. Mrs. Powell says that they use a routine called ferberizing, and that if they mess up they must start from scratch. Mr. Powell tells K.C. he's a good man for stopping by to see them and lets him say his goodbyes. When K.C. leaves, Tyson cries. When he gets home, he has a stack of library books about toddlers. Lisa asks about this, and K.C. says that if he learns about ferberization, he'll be able to spend more time with his son. Lisa asks him if he's sure this is what he wants. He responds with, "More than anything." In Need You Now (2), K.C. randomly drops by the Powells’ house because he wants to spend time with Tyson, but they tell them they’re headed to visit family. K.C. tries to invite himself, but they tell him that’s not a good idea, and that they’ll just call him to schedule a time for him to visit Ty. K.C. wants to get a lawyer to sue and regain custody of Tyson, but K.C.’s mom talks him out of it. K.C. apologizes to Jenna for being mad at her, and learns that getting over Tyson has not been as easy for her as it seems. K.C. joins the Science Olympics Team with the realization that he can strive to become someone Tyson will look up to someday. Mentions Season 12 In Closer to Free (1),' '''Jenna mentions to Becky of how she had a baby the year before, and gave him up for adoption. In 'Rusty Cage (2),' '''K.C. asks Jenna to say goodbye to Tyson for him since he was moving to escape from his dad and won't be able to say goodbye himself. Season 13 In 'Cannonball, Jenna tells Connor, who is fearful of sexual intimacy, that she's afraid of having sex as well because she's made mistakes because of it. This refers to her past unintentional pregnancy with Tyson. Appearances Trivia *Tyson was born during Degrassi's Spring Fling dance. *He was living with his mother and his maternal uncle before LoveGame. *Tyson's mother and father put him up for adoption when realizing they were unable to handle parenthood at their age and that it would provide a better life for Tyson. *He is the second baby on Degrassi to be put up for adoption, the first was Liberty and J.T.'s baby. However, unlike Liberty and J.T.'s baby, he wasn't given up for adoption at birth. *Tyson is the fifth recurring character to be seen in the opening sequence, but wasn't credited. The other four were Kendra Mason, Chris Sharpe, Nadia Yamir, and Isabella Jones. *He is the second character to have an open adoption. The first was Liberty and J.T.'s child. *In a New.Music.Live. Degrassi Interview, Sam revealed that Tyson was portrayed by twins: a boy and a girl. *K.C. didn't care what his name was as long as it wasn't Kevin, because of his Dad. * Tyson's birth year was originally 2011, but should be retconned along with his parents. *He shares a nickname with Frankie (Small Fry). Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Kids Category:Recurring Characters